Reunion
by Franki09
Summary: Re-write of an old piece. My idea of the Reunion in Mark of Athena, all couples you'd expect. One-shot. R&R please!


**Hi guys! This is a re-write of a recent piece, _Reunion_, as it was inaccurate, and before I read the Son of Neptune. Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated! **

**JASON**

_Greacus. _Greek. By far one of the worst insults a Roman could bestow on one another. And Jason was on a flying ship, _full _of them. Of course at this moment in time, Jason was unaware of the fact that the term Greek was an insult, or at least he was pretending to be. _Eight months. _Eight months he had been gone, from this spectacular place. And only when it was right before him did all the memories start flooding back.

Tiny snippets. He didn't suddenly remember everything, as if a tidal wave had surged on him, but minute little scenes, random things. Names for instance. Not appearances. Memories had been swimming round his head for ages, bouncing off the corners of his mind and darting off again, like a swallow. Every time he tried to grasp one of them it flew out of reach. Of course that's a very metaphorical way to put it. To put it simply; he couldn't remember. Every so often, a memory would pop into his head with a jolt, and as he tried to hold onto it, it disoriented until he had nothing left.

It frustrated to him to the brink of yelling and ripping his hair out. On that note, his hair had grown. It wasn't very long and shaggy, but it was definitely longer. Well, it had been eight months, and no-one could expect his hair to stay the same short, military cut. But as the cold wind tousled his hair and slapped his cheeks, he squinted at the view beneath them, and could not help from gasping. The Roman camp, (of which he had an inkling was called Camp Jupiter or some-what) was a sight for sore eyes. It's beauty was of comparison to Camp Half Blood, and if there was a contest, it would be incredibly close.

The valley was wide, lush and glossy, grass swaying animatedly in the wind, casting a rippling shadow over the green hillsides like calm waves over the sea. Through the clouds he could see New Rome, one of the small things he could remember, but by Zeus it wasn't small. White marble buildings with warm, orangey tiled roofs glittered in the sun, and the vast expanse of it stretched around and took up at least a third of the valley. Fields of gold could be seen in the distance, and a clear blue river reflecting the sky ran through the area, with multiple bridges crossing over it.

Of course it was all familiar, and bells were ringing in Jason's head, a million voices screaming at him, 'This is your home! Remember!' And he wanted to so badly. He recognised all of it, but could not help be surprised as this was the first time he recalled seeing it. He looked around the ship. Leo was at the controls, his tongue out in concentration, and Piper, Thalia, Grover, Clarisse and a few other members of Camp Half Blood were staring at awe at their surroundings. Annabeth was in the corner out of everyone's way, legs folded over in the lotus position and her eyes closed.

Jason took a few tentative steps towards her, and as he got closer he could hear a low 'hummmmmmmmmmm' emanating from her. "Umm, Annabeth? What are you doing?"

Her eyes flicked open. She sighed sadly and smiled at him briefly, dropping her hands and standing up, stretching. "It was something Rachel had taught me. A technique to try and drive your worries away." She looked at the floor, and shuffled her feet.

"Why should you be worried? You're going to meet Percy, after all."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "I know. It's just… what if he doesn't remember me?" she asked, looking up at Jason. Her eyes were a pale, sad, grey, and were filled with such loneliness and dread that Jason realised just how much she cared for Percy. He longed to meet the real Annabeth. He had come to the conclusion that this was just a shell of the old one, and when Percy disappeared she had completely broken up. Jason placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be ok," he said, though in all honesty he needed reassuring himself. Annabeth looked up, and nodded. Jason smiled, and turned to walk away.

"Jason." Annabeth's voice made him stop in his tracks and turn to face her. He made no effort to hide the pain etched in his face. "I hope you sort things out with Piper and the other girl."

Jason nodded, and turned away. He had never told Annabeth his suspicions about Reyna, but he figured she was the type of person who could guess these things just from looking at your face. The ship was silent, other than the low hum from the engine. The quiet was broken when a voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Greetings, humble passengers of the Argo II, this is your Captain, the incredibly cool Leo Valdez speaking. We will shortly be arriving in the Roman camp, so please hold on to something very tightly if you wish to live. We hope you enjoyed your flight!"

On other circumstances, Jason would have rolled his eyes, but he felt that now wasn't the right time. He gripped the railings tightly, and prepared himself for the dive.

**REYNA**

A large mass of people poured out of the Senate room, gasps and murmurings arousing from the crowd. A shadow had befallen New Rome, as the Greek ship sailed overhead. Reyna glanced nervously over at Percy, who was grinning widely at the ship. She had never seen him so happy. Nerves crept up her spine, and her stomach twisted itself into knots. She could feel her hands shaking, her whole body trembling, but she clenched her fists and regained her composure.

"Let us go meet these… guests." Reyna decided on the right words. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Scipio the Pegasus swooped down and whinnied loudly. She forced a quick smile and pulled herself up onto his back. "Forward!"

Scipio galloped forwards, and once he had gained enough momentum, his hooves lifted from the ground and he soared through the air, around a metre above ground. He could have gone faster, but he had slowed as to let the rest of them catch up. Reyna felt the thrill of the flight surge through her, her cape billowing behind her, the shrill wind whistling through her ears and caressing her cheeks, her black hair a luscious cascade behind her.

She wanted to be happy desperately. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. She knew what was coming. And after the drama and the pain had ended, they would be tossed into the war, and feel nothing but misery and grief for the next few years to come. She had spent her childhood fighting. Why did she have to fight some more? Reyna had thought the last war was the end. She thought she had done her bit.

But it turns out the _Greeks _did the real fight. The _Greeks _fought in the battle of Manhattan. A _Greek _killed Saturn, the main bad guy. And she had thought Jason had achieved the unachievable. It bought her shame. Reyna wanted to be able to trust the Greeks more than anything, but she couldn't. She knew it was the only way to win the war, but more than anything she wanted to do it by herself. She wanted to prove to the Greeks that they can win a war too. But that wasn't possible. This war is a hundred times worse than the last one. Saturn? Titans? No problem. Gaea, mother earth, creator of all and mother to monsters beyond your imagination? Yes. Big problem.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, they _needed _the Greeks. And the Greeks needed them.

Then there was the other matter. _Jason. _She knew he wouldn't remember her. Percy had only remembered because he drank Gorgons blood, and she was pretty sure Jason wouldn't have done that. _What if there_ _was another girl?_ No. She wouldn't allow herself to think of that. Percy remembered his girlfriend before the gorgon's blood, and remained faithful to her. Maybe Jason remembered Reyna…

_But Annabeth was Percy's _girlfriend_. You were nothing like that with Jason._

We could have been. Given time.

...

The voice said nothing more. The ship had nearly landed by the Little Tiber, and Reyna was nearing it. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her ribcage felt it could barely contain it. _Jason._ Reyna prepared herself for the worst. She would not show weakness in front of her people. She knew what to expect. This was for business matters only. This was for the war.

They approached the ship, which had the lettering _Argo II _on the side. It was a mighty boat, made entirely out of bronze, with a fierce dragon-head on the mast. White sails billowed in the wind, and gold cannons were perched threateningly around the edges, ready to fire. Reyna almost believed that Octavian had been right. _What if Percy is lying?_ But then the gang-plank was lowered. Tension built in the air. The first person descended down the steps. She froze at the top, her eyes fixed on someone behind Reyna.

Reyna didn't even have to look to see who it was the girl was looking at. The girl was pretty, with blonde curly hair tied in a messy ponytail, an athletic figure, and an orange T-shirt. Percy had appeared in an orange t-shirt. The girl descended the steps slowly, her body rigid. When she reached the bottom, Percy came forth. He had removed his toga, and was wearing his regular clothes underneath. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. He casually lifted one in a greetings gesture and said; "Hey," as if he were just going out for lunch.

The girl stared at him, dumbfounded. "You've been gone for _eight months,_ by the sound of things you remember, you _knew _we thought you had lost your memory, we've searched the entire _USA _for you, and all you can say, is '_Hey?_'?" she cried, outraged.

Percy nodded. "As much as I want to leap into your arms right now and sob all over your shoulder, I'm trying to avoid the whole 'dramatic and heart-warming reunion' type thing and act casual about it."

She stared at him, eyes wide with madness. "You, Perseus Jackson, have not changed one bit! You are _still _obnoxious, arrogant, cocky, irritating beyond _belief, _immature, and," she shook her head, eyes filling up with joy as she hugged him, "absolutely brilliant! Oh gods, Percy, I've missed you so much!" she wept on his shoulder, before looking up at him and kissing him passionately, full on the mouth. Percy made no effort to stop her.

When the couple pulled apart, Frank Zhang coughed and clapped Percy on the back saying, "I think you failed on the whole, 'avoid dramatic and heart-warming reunion' attempt'."

"I know. I guess I should have known it was un-avoidable."

Reyna sighed. At least Percy was happy. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hylla smiling warmly at her. "Sister, what's wrong?" she asked. Reyna turned away. "Nothing." She said, clenching her fists. She winced as her nails dug into her skin. Hylla laughed. "You are my sister. Don't think I do not know when something is wrong. You do not need to tell me. But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be ok." Reyna wished she could believe her.

More people descended from the steps. But not the person Reyna was looking for… What if he wasn't there? What if he truly was missing? Reyna bit her lip, awful worries and worst-case scenarios flashing through her head. Hylla came up and placed a comforting arm on Reyna's shoulder, but it was of little comfort.

The next group of people to arrive were a sight to see, all wearing silver camouflaged trousers and silver jackets. They radiated a faint silver glow, and in their hair twinkled tiny little sparkles, glittering in the afternoon sun. One at the front was different, wearing a silver tiara on her head, though it was lopsided to match her short, spiky, black shoulder-length hair. Her facial features were sharp and hawkish yet strangely pretty, pale skin and heavy eye-liner bringing out her over-whelming yet all too familiar electric blue eyes.

Reyna couldn't place where she had seen those eyes before. The girl stepped forwards and punched Percy lightly on the shoulder. "So kelp-head, what have you been up to these last eight months? Miss me?"

Percy winced and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm fine thank you very much, Pine-cone face."

The girl laughed. "Come on, I know that didn't hurt, Mr. Invulnerability!"

"Ummmm….?"

"What? You mean you don't have the Achilles curse? That sucks!"

Then she saw someone behind Reyna, and bowed. "Queen Hylla," she acknowledged her. Surprise filled Reyna. Her sister _knew _these people? Hylla stepped forwards regally, and returned the gracious bow.

"Lady Thalia." Obviously Percy was just as shocked as Reyna was, as he was gaping. "Thalia, you- you _know_ her?"

Thalia nodded. "The Huntresses and the Amazons have a history, most of it good. We are often mistaken for one another, but prefer to keep our distances, being Roman and Greek counterparts."

"You mean you knew there were Romans?" Percy asked incredulously.

"No. We always thought they were Greeks who preferred the later versions of the gods. Lady Artemis never told us for fear of war, I expect. So they are Roman?"

Reyna was getting fidgety. More people started to emerge, but not _him._ Fear gripped her. Every inch of her body screamed at her to panic and burst into tears, running back home and lie on her bed until the war was over, but that was impossible. If Jason didn't turn up, her people needed a leader, and Percy would be busy leading the Greeks. More and more Greeks emerged from the ship, but Reyna was so distressed they all turned into a blur. Of course she didn't show it, but graciously kept her composure in front of everybody, remaining silent. Reyna recalled seeing a faun, some annoying girl who threatened Percy with an electric spear, and the rest Reyna honestly could not remember.

The only minor thought that passed through Reyna's head other than Jason was that they were all wearing orange shirts, which did not surprise her. She waited. Impatiently. Reyna had waited eight months, why did she have to wait some more?

Then, the final three people walked down the gang-plank, onto the ground. Reyna's heart leapt. First, a boy, about 15-16 came down, with tan skin and an impish face with a mischievous glint in his eyes and curly black hair. "Behold, Romans, the fantastically amazing Supreme-Admiral Leo Valdez, builder of this incredible ship, and almighty Captain!" he said, striking a pose. The girl who came down next hit him lightly, in a teasing kind of way. "Shuddup, Leo," she sighed, rubbing her temples. Reyna guessed she was used to this.

But Reyna noticed something. She suspected the girl would have been pretty, but she was in an awful state. Her once stylish, choppy brown hair had become messy and knotted, the braids starting to come undone. The girls pretty face was tear stained, and large grey bags under her eyes had gathered from loss of sleep. Reyna wondered what she could have been worrying about.

After that, the last person slowly came down from deck, as she heard sharp intakes of breath arousing from the crowds. Reyna froze, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white and she bit her lip from the pain. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears, and suddenly the entire world blocked out, and the only thing that came into focus was _him_. He had changed. His golden-blonde hair was a couple of inches longer, just below the ears and a few strands of fringe on his fore-head. He still had the scar over his upper lip, and the same square jaw and handsome features, but his eyes, his beautiful, electric-blue eyes were pained and empty, and no longer held the spark of life they once did.

_Electric blue. _That's what was so familiar about her eyes! Now that Reyna thought about it, the more that she looked at the pair, the more resemblance she could see. Thalia moved over to _him_, and placed an arm around his shoulder. "You ok?" she asked. He nodded, gulping. Jason stepped forwards. Reyna closed her eyes, she could feel his gaze boring into her, studying her, _trying to remember her._

He approached Reyna cautiously, as if she were an un-tame tiger he was trying not to scare away. Reyna prepared herself for the worst. When he spoke, he chose his words carefully. "H-hi. I-it's R-Reyna, right?"

She sighed. Silence befell the crowds, no-one dared talk, waiting for her to answer. Reyna took a deep breath and stood up straight, not meeting his eyes. "Our long-lost Praetor, Camp Jupiter's Leader, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and defeater of the titan Krios, Jason Grace has returned." She announced, facing the crowds. Applause erupted from everybody, claps and cheers and whoops could be heard from miles around.

Reyna turned to see Jason staring at the floor awkwardly, his face flushed. "Jason, during your absence your position as Praetor has been filled by Per-" she was cut short by Percy raising his hand.

"Umm… I resign. I don't wanna steal this guy's job, and I belong with Camp Half Blood. Praetors all yours," and he smiled kindly at Jason. Reyna continued;

"A Senate meeting will be held at 3:30, and all Greeks and their leader shall be expected to be there. Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson and Hazel Levesque will show them round and keep them occupied for the next three hours. The rest of you continue with your activities. Dismissed." And with that, she turned and headed for the city.

**PERCY**

Reuniting with Annabeth was just about the best thing Percy had ever done. Sure, he had had some great moments in his life, but meeting his girlfriend after eight-months really knocked everything out of the water. Percy liked water. Besides, Annabeth had given him one helluva kiss. Or should he say 'one Hades-uva' kiss, ha ha. No, bad joke. But seeing all his friends from Camp Half Blood really hit the spot as well. Grover, Thalia, and even Clarisse. But when he was showing them round, Frank and Hazel kept to themselves. They were closer together, and kept shuffling awkwardly, and when they looked at Percy, they stared at him sadly as if he were the ghost of some long-dead brother.

It hurt. He knew that when the war was over, he'd have to go back to Camp-Half Blood, and as much as he desperately wanted to go home, he would miss all of his friends here. The only thing that kept him going was that Jason would be feeling the same, even if he couldn't remember. _Jason. _Percy was surprised when he first saw him. After being all people ever talked about, he guessed he kind of expected the Mighty Jason Grace to be more than just some blonde teenager.

But then again, Percy suspected Jason would have had the same reaction. When Percy first saw Jason, his first reaction was 'Oh my gods, it's Luke!' with more or less the same features, blue eyes, blonde hair and a scar on the left side of their face, but seeing that Jason's scar was only a couple of centimetres long, and his eyes were a more familiar electric blue, rather than the colour of the sky, Percy quickly realised his mistake.

The thing that really, really, _really _surprised Percy though was the fact that Jason and Thalia were siblings. Of course, Percy did think the name _Grace _was slightly familiar when people told him about Jason, but it didn't really cross his mind once he had regained his memory. The news even burst Frank and Hazel out of their mourning, at least for a couple of seconds.

Annabeth had relayed to him all the goings-on at Camp Half Blood during their tour, and took great pleasure in pointing out all the structures she knew in New Rome. And for once, Percy let her talk. Obviously he wasn't listening, but he loved seeing the way her eyes would light up and he wasn't about to shut her up after not seeing her for eight months.

Although when they reached the baths, Annabeth was too stunned for words. Percy suggested they had a go, (why not? He liked water,) and they quickly agreed, paying for swim suits in the New Rome Bath House Lobby Shop. The receptionist had been a little reluctant to take Drachmas, but seeing Jason she quickly allowed them in, although Grover had to wait outside. 'Fauns aren't allowed in the Bath-house,' she had said, though Grover insisted he was a satyr. Annabeth had taken her hair down, and it was only then that Percy realised he hadn't seen her with her hair down since they were twelve.

Percy guessed that Annabeth had been entirely different before they had reunited, as whenever she smiled or she hung her head back with laughter, Jason, and the two people he recognised as Piper McLean and Leo Valdez looked at her strangely, as if this were a whole new side to Annabeth that they had never seen before.

Percy had liked Leo instantly, which surprised Leo greatly when he told him as he had abruptly yelled in the middle of the bath-house, "Yes! Finally some-one appreciates my talents and good comedy! In your face Piper!"

He didn't really know the girl, Piper that well, as she said nothing throughout the entire experience. Jason had noticed this too, as whenever he asked her what was wrong, she shook her head and edged away from him. He gave up after a bit, and spoke to no-one else. Percy guessed he had problems of his own. Hazel tried to spark up a conversation with him from time to time, but he just nodded, or smiled weakly, and she too eventually gave up. Percy caught Hazel staring at Leo a few times, her face confused as if trying to work out an impossible puzzle, but she always shook her head, and took Frank's hand. Percy had a feeling why, and Leo was oblivious to this, of course.

Percy had thought Jason OK from what he knew, but the guy was a little too serious and brooding for Percy's liking. Although Percy couldn't blame him, the poor guy had lost his memory and had no idea who he was. Percy also felt sorry for Reyna, after what she told him, she cared for Jason. More than she'd like to admit.

Percy relaxed, and slumped down further into the water. It was good to be in the water again, even though he wasn't as powerful as he would have been in salty water.

Percy was pulled out of his thoughts by someone saying his name.

"Percy! Percy? PERCY!" they sounded irritated.

"Yeah, w-what, yeah?" he looked around, the bath-house coming into focus. Annabeth was looking at him strangely.

"Just sit up a second."

"Okaaaayyy." Percy did as he was told, straightening his back.

Annabeth sighed. "You got a tattoo." She noted. Percy cursed himself.

"I had no choice. They're the equivalent of this," he pointed to the leather necklace round his neck.

"Your mom's gonna kill you."

"I realised."

"And Poseidon."

"I know."

"And Paul."

"I get the idea! Thank you, for reminding me."

"Your welcome."

Leo leant over to Thalia and whispered loud enough for them to hear, (much to Percy's annoyance) "Is their relationship always like this?"

"This is pretty much the extent of it, apart from a couple of kisses when he does something stupid and pranks. They don't mind though, it's just banter. They've always been like this, ever since they were twelve." She replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I kissed him every time he did something stupid, I must've kissed him lots."

"That's what I said!"

"Really seaweed-brain? You actually admitted that you were stupid? I have a new-found respect for you."

"Glad to hear it wise-girl."

"Seaweed-brain and wise-girl? What kind of nick-names are those?" Leo asked.

"I know. No-one's ever understood that. Kelp-head suits him much better." Thalia piped in.

"Seaweed-brain is a lot cleverer than wise-girl though."

"Thank you!" Annabeth smiled at him, shooting an annoyed look at Percy. Percy rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"Fine, fine, I admit it. Although you gotta cut me some slack, Annabeth's the daughter of the goddess of wisdom!"

"You keep telling yourself that seaweed-brain."

"Do you deny it?"

"No, I'm just saying that Athena gives me extra wisdom, additions to the brains I already have."

"See what I mean?" Thalia asked, turning to Leo. Leo just nodded, staring in awe at the pair, wondering how on earth two people as close as them could argue so much. Percy at this point was getting annoyed, even though he and Annabeth were always like this. Annabeth had snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, after declaring the discussion was over. There was a comfortable silence after that, but it only lasted around five minutes before Hazel looked at a clock on the wall and said in a sad, monotone voice, "We better get ready. The meeting's in fifteen minutes."

Percy sighed. Today had been one of the best days of his life, but he knew after it had ended, there would be war. The last one had lasted the main four years of his life, and if this one was as bad as they said it was, it probably wouldn't be over until he had reached adulthood. He had to enjoy his teen years while he still could, which probably wouldn't be much longer.

Everybody reluctantly got out of the baths and headed towards the changing rooms. By the time all the guys had finished changing, Jason was already waiting for them, which surprised Percy as _he_ didn't even need to dry. Percy tossed him the toga, glad to be rid of it. Jason caught it, and stared at him blankly. "It's the praetors toga. I no longer need it, but I guess you do." Jason put it on silently and said nothing. After that, they were waiting outside another five minutes before the girls finally emerged. "You took your time." Leo said. Thalia stuck her tongue out at him.

"We're girls, we actually care about our appearances."

Percy scoffed. "That's a lame excuse. Annabeth doesn't bother with that kind of stuff. She hates make-up."

"Are you saying I'm sloppy?"

"No, I'm saying that you're beautiful without make-up. You should take that as a compliment. Jeez, someone's paranoid."

Annabeth scowled. When they finally exited the bath-house, Grover was waiting impatiently, tapping his hoof on the ground. "Come on guys! The meeting's in five minutes!" and with that, they all raced towards the Senate House.

**HAZEL**

Frank. Frank. _Frank. _Hazel liked the way the name rolled off her tongue, pronouncing every constenant clearly with precise enunciation. Frank. Frank Zhang. And right now, more than anything, that name meant more to her than any other word or thing in the world. _Frank Zhang._ Being with him for a day was better than being with any other guy for a year. _Frank Zhang. _And that day was one of the best days of her pitifully short life.

Until the boat arrived. That was for three reasons. Three, horrible reasons the boat ruined her day. Camp Half Blood. That was reason number 1. The Argo II brought with it _Graecus_, all Percy's old friends. He forgot about Hazel and Frank. With his girlfriend, Annabeth, that faun, Grover, Jason's sister Thalia. Everybody. Percy had abandoned Frank and her. And that wasn't the worst part. _Jason. Jason Grace._ Reason number 2. He had forgotten them. Without Percy, Hazel hoped Jason would remember them, and she'd have her old friend back. But no, he had forgotten them as well, leaving Frank and Hazel on their own.

Hazel felt most sorry for Reyna though. If it was bad enough with her and Jason, Hazel could only imagine what Reyna was feeling. Due to this, Hazel envied all of Percy's friends, because _he _remembered. But she didn't not _like_ him. She loved Percy, in a sisterly way. It's just that she knew he would forget about her. She and Frank were… substitutions while he regained his memory.

But in all honesty, she guessed when, or if, Jason regains his memory, his friends would feel the same. And she would hate it if they held him back, so she mustn't do the same with Percy. _Jason's friends. _The final problem. Leo Valdez. Just when things had finally started working out with Frank, her long-dead boyfriend's grandson Leo Valdez had stepped in. The resemblance to Sammy Valdez was uncanny, and that was the worst part.

She had loved Sammy. His adorable face yet that crazy grin and the mad glint in his eye, his beautiful, olive complexion and his black curly hair that fell down his face. The warmth that emanated from him, and the mischievous, yet friendly aura that welcomed everyone around him. His funny, sarcastic comments and jokes that always made her hang her head back with laughter.

Sammy always said her laugh was cute. _But so had Frank._ And the fact that Leo resembled his grandfather so strongly, Hazel couldn't help liking him. So to sum up, with Percy ignoring her, Jason not remembering her, and Leo unknowingly ruining the relationship with the only friend she had left, Hazel didn't know what to do anymore.

She had clung to Frank closely, holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder all the while through the tour. She didn't want to lose him. He was all she had left. He was her handsome elephant. _She couldn't let go._ Hazel was afraid that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back on. Frank had sensed this as well, and always edged closer to her if he accidentally drifted too far away and squeezed her hand, or smiled comfortingly at her.

His warmth, his presence had been of great comfort to her. People had always said that when your heart tells you one thing and your head says another that it's hard, but when your heart is telling you two things, it almost tore her apart. But she had only just met Leo. And her head told her to stay with Frank strongly. Leo and Sammy were different people, with similarities. So she held onto Frank. Sammy was of the past.

But it was too hard to forget. And not only that, but there was a fourth problem. One that didn't come with the boat. _Nico. _Hazel had been shocked when Percy had told her, (one of the few things he actually said to her… Actually, make that the _only _thing he said to her,) that Nico was Greek, and it turned out Percy was _very _angry with him for pretending not to know him. Hazel couldn't believe he did.

The rest of the group were also surprised to find that Nico was Hazel's half-sister. None of them said anything, but Hazel knew what they were thinking. They were thinking of Bianca Di Angelo. That infuriated her. But Hazel was worried sick for Nico. She was terrified for him, and so was everybody else.

But despite all this, Hazel tried to focus. She was sat in the Senate house, and there were just a few people that needed to arrive. Reyna, was one of them. Octavian, another, although Hazel honestly wished he wouldn't turn up. The Greeks leader also needed to turn up, though Hazel had no idea who they were. Percy was anxiously waiting for them to show up, and his girlfriend was assuring him they would. Jason was sat rigid in his Praetors chair, staring awkwardly at the crowds. Before, Jason looked so regal and majestic on that throne, and it fit him perfectly like it was made for him, but now he looked awkward, and out of place, like he didn't belong there.

And unfortunately, Frank had to sit with the centurions, and Hazel was left alone with no-one. She tried to sit as far away possible from Leo and Percy, taking a seat by herself with a perfect view of Frank, who kept smiling reassuringly from across the room. After a few minutes wait, Reyna arrived. She walked graciously into the room, like a queen, or an eagle, her luscious black hair in cascades down her back. All eyes followed her, including Jason's. Before, Hazel had noticed the way he looked at her, with hidden passion and affection. But now, it was confused, as if trying to remember which film some movie-star was in. When she sat down, Jason had murmured something inaudible to her, but she ignored him and stared ahead, obviously making an effort not to meet his gaze.

Octavian had arrived after that, but he was in a foul mood and no-one said anything. They waited. It was a couple of minutes before the final person actually arrived. Although technically it wasn't a _person._ The centaur strode in, his heavy _clip-clop clip-clop _echoing loudly off the marble walls. Romans gasped, terrified, as they didn't see him on the boat, and a few raised their weapons but Jason held up a hand to silence them all, and they obeyed. Hazel was not scared though. She was in awe.

She had never seen such a majestic, noble creature, and although it's beauty was far from comparison to Arion, it's regal aura would have stopped armies. She had once thought all centaurs crazy and wild, but this one was welcoming, and practically glowed friendliness. He had a kind face, with smile lines rather than wrinkles, and although his eyes were old and sad and looked like they had seen thousands of years, they had a twinkle in them which could not be mistaken for anything but welcoming.

He walked down the centre before taking his place next to Jason, and knelt down next to him. His brown eyes scanned the crowds, and the glint got bigger and his face creased into a smile of relief and pure joy as he spotted someone in the crowds. Hazel instantly knew who it was. "Welco-" Reyna started, but was cut short by the soft pad of paw-steps entering the hall. "Lupa, what a delightful honour for you to join this meeting," she said. Lupa nodded her great red head, and sat down next to Reyna.

The centaur stood up. "The mighty Lupa. It is an honour to be in your presence. I am Chiron, Activities Director of Camp Half Blood. We come here bearing grave news, and to return Jason Grace to his rightful place."

"Thankyou. It is also an honour to meet the great Chiron, trainer of heroes. I came to this meeting upon hearing news of the arrival of my star-student, Jason. Things have… not been the same during his absence. I suspect Percy Jackson is yours, no?"

"Yes, Percy is my student. I should like to speak, but if there are any matters that need be discussed before-hand, please go ahead." And with that, he sat down. Much to Hazel's dismay, it was Octavian who spoke up next.

"So it's true! There are Greek demigods out there! And not only that, but a whole camp of them! Lupa, if I may, how do we know we can trust these people?"

"Silence! We trust them because Jason trusts them. Is that not good enough for you Octavian, or would you prefer to leave and be demoted?"

Octavian stayed silent after that. "Yes, whatever rumours you heard are true. Now tell me, what do you know of the war against Gaia?"

Uneasy murmurings spread out, but Hazel wished they would be quiet. She was intent on what had to be said next. "We know of it, and dread it. I suspect you came here as to see if we shall aid you in fighting against her." Reyna said.

"Yes, in fact, that's the very reason we came here. A vital part of it is for you to understand that Greek and Roman gods are the same, but with say, split personalities. Is it not true that Gods can be in more than one place at once? For example a child of Ares and a child of Mars would be half-siblings, bearing the same father, but by a different name."

"We have had our suspicions and many ideas have been brought up, but that has confirmed it. Carry on."

"Hera, or as you know her Juno, has swapped the leaders of both camps and erased their memories. This was to re-unite them so that they can work together to defeat Gaea. Alone, we are useless. Together, we are unbeatable. As you probably might have guessed, gods wove the mist so tightly Greeks and Romans would never meet, as last time things got bloody."

"You mean the civil war." Reyna nodded.

"Exactly. Now Gaia's army is going to attack the place where it all started. Destroy the source, destroy the product."

"They're going to attack the original Mt. Olympus, in Greece aren't they?"

"Yes, swiftly followed by Italy. There are other people who could help us, but they're fighting their own war, and we don't often mix with them anyway."

"Are you proposing we go to Greece with you?"

"Yes. We shall take the Argo II, as land is too dangerous for obvious reasons. This is especially good being Percy the son of the sea god," Hazel noticed the way his eyes lit up when he said his former students name, "and Jason the son of the sky god. We need an answer immediately. What do you say?"

Then, there was silence. No-one dared speak, and all eyes were on Reyna as she pondered on her answer. "Yes. We accept your proposal. But I suggest you stay here for a couple of days whilst we prepare. Dismissed."

Chiron nodded. Everyone started talking and gathering up their possessions and leaving the Senate Room. Chiron trotted over to someone, and started talking. Hazel stood up and stretched, yawning. She walked down the steps and met up with Frank in front of the large doorway, who took her hand in his. "That was… interesting," Frank decided, smiling.

Hazel leant up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Definitely," she agreed.

**REYNA**

After the Senate meeting, Reyna had headed straight to her house, and slammed the door behind her. She ripped her toga off, and marched up two flights of stairs, before coming out into the open on her balcony, leaning against the thick, rounded marble railings. For the first time that day, Reyna was oddly calm, and felt the most tranquil she had done in months. Eight months, to be precise.

This of course was quite strange, after just being told they would be sent off to Greece to fight in a war and the guy she liked can't even remember her. She tried to make her worries go away, and the fresh air and cool breeze helped. Closing her eyes, she sighed peacefully, and let the wind stroke her cheeks and tickle her face. It was mostly quiet up here, as the Praetors houses are in a secluded part of New Rome.

All was peaceful. Reyna let the tranquillity fill her, and sighed. And for once, that sigh was happy. Reyna had no idea how much time passed, before the calm was broken by heavy footsteps, at first distant, but became more real as they ascended onto the marble balcony. Reyna knew instantly who it was, but didn't turn round. She knew those footsteps anywhere. "We need to talk."

Reyna smiled weakly to herself. It had been eight months since she had heard that voice speak as normally and as confidently as it just did. The deep, rich tone was music to her ears, and the sound of it warmed her to her toes. The owner of the voice approached her, and leaned against the balcony, following her gaze at the magnificent view beneath them. Reyna didn't even have to look to tell it was Jason Grace. "I need to ask you something," he said. Reyna didn't reply. "It's something that's been nagging me for a while, ever since I remembered you. Even if it was incredibly vague." It was Jason's turn to sigh. "Were we… I… were we… w-were we g-going out?" he asked.

Reyna shook her head, the smile fading from her face. "No. But we almost definitely would have, given a few more weeks. Then you disappeared." She didn't look at him once when speaking. Jason nodded.

"I need to ask you something now." She turned to look at him directly for what felt like the first time. "Is…" she gulped, "is…." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "Is there another girl?"

Jason thought for a moment. "No. Well… yes. Kind of."

"That's not an answer, Jason. Spit it out."

"The girl… Piper. She likes me. I like her. It's complicated. She was given false memories by the Mist into thinking that we were going out. I had no recollection of this, but her feelings were real. I, too, eventually developed feelings for her, and we probably would have gotten together earlier if it weren't for my memories of you. It's so hard. I-I like you, but I like Piper as well, and I know that I'll have to come back here after the war, and I have no idea what to do."

Reyna looked at him. It had never occurred to her that Jason might feel this way, and it made her feel selfish that she had only thought of herself. Now she understood why the girl was so upset. Reyna felt so sorry for her. She forced a smile. "I bet those memories she had with you were good ones, eh?" she chuckled, but the moment didn't last. Her smile disappeared. "You've changed, Jason."

"My hair? Camp-half blood doesn't have a hair salon, and Chiron wouldn't let me leave the borders."

"No, not just your hair. You."

"I can't remember anything, Reyna."

Reyna looked away, not wanting to go there. She quickly changed topics. "Camp Half Blood. What's it like?"

"Camp Half Blood? Oh, it's great. So different, yet so similar to this place. They're probably both equally beautiful."

"I'd like to see it someday."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe you will."

"Jason, where does your heart lie?" she asked, looking at him seriously. "Be honest. I've already been hurt so much, it won't make much of a difference." He looked at her.

"Be honest? I don't know. I honestly do not know. I know that Percy knows though. I wish I could have my memory back though, like him. But still, I'm afraid. Afraid of what will happen when I do. If I do. Percy got his memory back quickly, and it's like he hasn't changed. When, _if,_ I get my memories back, I'm afraid that I'll just be like I am now, but with knowledge of my previous life. I don't think I'll be able to re-experience them, I'll just know what's happened and that's that.

I think I've changed, Reyna. More than you realise. And I don't think it's reversible. I think I've changed, and I'm not changing back, even when I regain my memories. I'm sorry."

Reyna had guessed this would happen. It was just so hard to face the fact that the old Jason was gone, and he wasn't coming back. She guessed that, if this were the case, she didn't love him anymore. She had come to the conclusion, that in his absence, that her feelings were more than mere growing affection and attraction. But she loved the _old _Jason, and he was gone for good. So in all aspects, she didn't love him anymore. It was a relief. She knew there was no point trying. Her love for Jason was of the past. Reyna turned to him, new hope in her eyes. "Tell the _Graecus_, Piper, that she's all yours."

Jason's eyes lit up. "You what?" he asked.

"I- I loved the old Jason. Let's face facts. He's not coming back. You and Piper belong together." Jason just stared at her, his once dead eyes alive with hope. Reyna wasn't sure what to expect next. Then Jason did the last thing she expected. He kissed her. Reyna was taken by surprise and hesitated, but soon returned the sign of affection. It was romantic and loving, yet the way Reyna kissed him was filled with such affection and caring, she knew he could never return it that way, and she guessed he knew it too.

Reyna didn't want the moment to end. Then, he pulled away. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed, his warm breath tickling her cheeks. "Thank you," he whispered. Reyna said nothing, but closed her eyes. His presence was comforting. Jason pulled away, and let the wind tousle his hair.

"I-I guess this is goodbye," she murmured, returning her gaze to the view. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over New Rome.

"What? Of course not! We're gonna fight in that war together, aren't we?"

"No. I meant the old Jason. He's going for good now, isn't he?"

Jason smiled sadly. "Yes, I-I think he is," he paused. "Reyna, you act so different around me. You were nothing like this at the meetings."

She didn't respond, though she knew it was true. She acted so different to her real self around Jason.

"I…" he was about to say something, but decided against it. "Goodbye," he finished, and turned around. Reyna didn't watch him go. She waited while she heard his footsteps descend downstairs, and only relaxed when she heard the front door, _click. _Only then did she walk back inside, and collapse on her bed with the first real smile in eight months.

**JASON**

Piper. Reyna. Piper. _Reyna. _Piper. Piper. _Piper. _Reyna had given him something so great, and Jason had never been more grateful to any living thing in the world. She had given him Piper. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to be able to do that. But now, he felt happier than he had done in months.

Campers were yawning, and most people had just finished their last activities and were getting ready for dinner. Jason didn't care. He raced through the streets of New Rome, ignoring the cries and gasps of surprise, and the strange looks and glares coming his way, because right now, only one thing mattered. His heart hammered against his chest, and he wasn't sure if it was because he had run so far or because of Piper.

Jason continued running, pausing only once to catch his breath. He only stopped once he had reached his destination, the Barracks. He leaned against the wall of the Fifth Cohort, and slumped down and hugged his knees to his chest. He rested only for a minute, before straightening his back and standing up. Getting rid of the creases in his shirt, Jason opened the door to the Fifth Cohort. Inside, Leo, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, all the others from Camp Half Blood, and the two people he recognised as Frank and Hazel were sat on bunk beds chatting casually.

The large room was mainly empty apart from them. Jason came down and took a place next to Leo. He nodded at Percy, who nodded back. Jason was quite surprised when he had first seen the Great Percy Jackson, and felt it was strange to finally see him after him being the only thing people talk about at Camp Half Blood. It was also strange seeing Annabeth acting so relaxed and care-free, as they had gotten used to seeing her being easily angered and on guard. Anyway, that wasn't what he had come here for.

"Piper, could I speak with you, please?" he asked. Piper looked at him, and nodded. Jason couldn't believe how depressed she had been, and it hurt to think that he was the cause. He led her outside, and they retreated to a secluded place outside the building. Jason took a deep breath. "Ok, first things first, why are you so upset?"

Piper shook her head. "Jason, I'm fine," she insisted.

"Piper, a two year old could tell you are depressed. What's wrong?"

She hesitated, but decided to confide in him. "There's a girl, isn't there?" she whispered, just audible to him.

"Yes, there is. But let's get things straight, I like you and you like me, right?" Piper nodded. "Well, it turns out there is another girl, Reyna. But we weren't together, we just probably would have been. She loved me, but she loved the _old _me, and I think he's not coming back.

I spoke to her. She decided to let it go. She decided to let _me_ go. And now I'm free to be with you without the burden that there's someone else from my past." Jason said, grinning. Although part of him felt guilty, Reyna's kiss still burning on his lips, reminding him what he was doing._ No. This was _her _decision. _Piper stared at him, awestruck, eyes welling up with tears of joy. Then she flung herself into his arms, sobbing all over his shoulder. He held her close, stroking her tangled hair. Piper spoke, but it was muffled and Jason could only just make it out between sobs; "Tell Reyna… t-tell her th-thank you," she cried.

Jason rubbed her back soothingly, shushing her reassuringly. He knew Piper meant what she said, and it seemed now that they both owed Reyna a great deal. "But Piper, I would appreciate it if we didn't do anything for a month or so, it's not serious yet. I would feel awful if she'd give us this chance, and we take it ungratefully and get together immediately. Do you know what I mean?"

Piper pulled away and rubbed her eyes. "Yes, definitely. Nothing serious yet." Jason smiled, and took her hand.

"C'mon. They're waiting for us." And they walked back to the building together.

**PERCY**

Percy was happy. Happier than he had ever been. Unfortunately, his mood had been dampened slightly when Jason and Piper re-entered holding hands, as he instantly felt remorse for Reyna, but it didn't pull him from his happy-go-lucky mood. He had Annabeth. He had all his friends back. And at that moment, he was surrounded by people he loved. Chatting, talking, joking around like there wasn't a care in the world. This was the way demigods had to live.

Pretending there _was _a tomorrow. Pretending that the tomorrow _didn't _have some stupid war against Gaia. Pretending they were just normal people. But more than anything, Percy wanted to go back to Camp Half Blood. He missed Greek culture, and although he loved Camp Jupiter nearly as much as Camp Half Blood, it had a different feel about it. It felt less… _real. _Less _Greek. _More _Roman._

He longed for the strawberry fields of Long Island, for the warmth of his cabin, for the exciting games of Capture the Flag. He longed for the Big House, and for the lake, and canoeing with Annabeth. The Roman camp was so similar, yet so different, and it _felt _different. Now he could remember, he recalled his adventures at Camp Half Blood were so different to the one he had had here. He also missed New York. His hometown, and his mom, and Paul. He wanted just to see her again, just to tell her he's ok. And yes, it may be looked at as a bit silly, a sixteen year old demigod pining for his mother, but if you hadn't seen your mum for eight months and she had thought you were dead for almost all of that time, you'd think you'd want to see her again.

Leo looked at the clock on the wall. "Yes! Ten minutes to dinner! I swear I have never, ever, ever been this hungry before. I wonder if it's as good as Camp Half Blood meals." And everyone left to go for dinner. When they reached the Mess Hall, Annabeth was lost for words.

"Oh gods, Percy! Look at this place! The structure of it, it's beautiful! I would do anything to meet the designer of this…" and then she trailed off into architecture language, and Percy's brain only registered snippets of it. But then, as she turned her head, Percy noticed something. Round her neck, on the leather necklace, a tenth bead had been added. On it was delicately painted a single snowflake, with a misty white background. Percy guessed it must've had something to do with a quest that had taken place in his absence.

Percy was hurt even more. He had been gone almost a year. He would be turning 17 in two months. What if people had forgotten about him? He was something of the past, the old hero. Then another thought struck him. Annabeth would have turned 17 by now. Percy had missed her birthday. He would have to buy her a four-month late birthday present.

Percy was reminded of all the things he had missed. All the news that Annabeth had told him, Travis and Katie getting together, Rachel leaving Clarion Ladies Academy, Nico nearly almost getting a girlfriend, all of it. He had missed all of it. He sat down on a bench, Annabeth sitting down next to him, and the rest of them filling the table. Annabeth was still going on about architecture, but he didn't hear any of it. He was too confused.

"Percy? Are you alright?" he heard someone, probably Annabeth, ask him. He didn't answer. Percy looked down on his bare arm, and saw where the bar code and the trident with the letters SPQR had been permanently engraved onto his skin. He sub-consciously rubbed it, feeling the remorse of getting a tattoo against his will. He never would have gotten one if he had the choice.

"Percy?" he was pulled back into reality. Everyone on the table was looking at him strangely. "Percy, are you ok? I thought you had dozed off a second there." Annabeth was looking at him, eyes filled with genuine concern. He shook his head. "I'm fine," he muttered, and Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You know if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me, right?" she asked.

"All of us," Hazel added. Percy swallowed some bile and smiled at them.

"I'm ok, honestly guys." And he was. He tried to forget the previous thoughts that drifted through his mind, and focused on the now. The positive things.

It wasn't too hard when his burger and blue coke arrived. He sipped at it nonchalantly, and it warmed him right down to his toes. Percy was happy. They talked and laughed for the rest of the evening, and even Reyna seemed cheerful. Percy was surrounded by people he loved, in a place he loved nearly as much as home, Camp Half Blood. Annabeth was next to him, his hand on hers, and for the first time in eight months, Percy felt whole.


End file.
